Lazel
by Punky1308
Summary: This is a Leo/Hazel story. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Frazel

Hazel's POV

Why? Why did this happen to me? I was torn. I couldn't decide. I fanned my face, the way I always did when I was upset. I was pacing my cabin thinking: _Frank or Leo. Leo or Frank...Sammy. Snap out of it. _There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked, a little to loudly.

"It's Leo. Can I come in?" he said.

Oh no...after we found out he was Sammy's grandson, it had been even more awkward then before.

"Come in Leo" I said, and soon regretted it. I stopped pacing and sat on my bed. I was still fanning my face.

"Woah. Hazel, what's wrong? Are you having another black out?" he asked. He sounded genuinly concerned.

"Umm...no Leo. I'm fine. I was just...thinking. About Sammy and you." I responded

"Oh. I try not to live in the past if that's okay with you." he said, fiddling with some wires.

"I actually _have _lived in the past." I laughed at my sad attempt at a joke to break the ice.

"It doesn't need to be awkward. I know you miss Sammy. I never met him. I know it hurts because I look like his twin" He said. He was building a mini model of Festus the dragon.

I was in tears. I was about to collapse. I laid my head on his chest and he tried to comfort me by running his fingers through my hair.

"Hazel...I-" he tried to say something but then Frank walked in. That's when things started to take a terrible turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Lazel Chapter 2

LEO'S POV

The look on Frank's face was priceless. Unfortunately, this was no time to be joking, even for me.

"What in the name of Mars is going on!?" Frank screamed.

Hazel was so shocked this was all she could say: "Uhhh...Leo...Sammy...cry...sorry!".

Obviously, Hazel needed me, the smooth talking genius, to get her out of this one.

"Frank, I came here so we could break the ice and become friends rather than being awkward. We started talking about how much she missed Sammy, and she was crying. That's ALL that happened. I promise." I said.

I tried to be calm and confident but, that was kind of hard because: a) Frank is really big, b) He is the son of a war god, and c) He could morph into a bear and maul me.

"Swear on the River Styx. Both of you." He said. Hazel and I hesitated. When Frank noticed that, the big guy looked like he might break down and start crying but finally, Hazel stood up and said "I, Hazel Levesque, swear on the River Styx that Leo Valdez and I were not...uh...like...doing romantic things.". I thought about how I would say this because I didn't know exactly what Frank though we were doing.

"I, Leo Valdez, swear on the River Styx that Hazel Levesque and I were not doing romantic things." I said.

There was no lightning and Hazel and I weren't dead so, Frank looked pretty happy.

"Ok. But, Leo, I have something to show you. I found it lying on an island while I was a bird...come to my cabin.".

I was nervous. I didn't know if what he found was an actual object, or a knuckle sandwich. When we walked into Frank's cabin, he slammed the door behind us. I braced myself for what was about to happen


	3. Chapter 3

Lazel Chapter 3

LEO'S POV

I turned around and saw Frank standing there...in tears. What?!

"It's okay, Big Guy!" I tried to comfort him but, I didn't know what was wrong.

"It's just...I think Hazel is falling for you because you remind her so much of Sammy...I don't want to lose my girl friend...and my best friend."

"You won't. Hazel loves you too. That is something I am sure of."

Frank instinctively reached for his coat pocket then put his hand back down. I tried to cheer him up with some jokes.

"_ZHANG MEN DON"T CRY!" _I said in my best "Frank's Grandmother Impersonation". I'd never met her but, I'd heard enough stories from Frank, Hazel, and Percy. Frank looked up at me and shed another tear. It probably wasn't a good idea to talk about his dead grandma when he was already worried about his girlfriend. Frank got up and moved across the room, his back facing to me. In one swift move, he had me against the wall.

"If you EVER, AN I MEAN _EVER,_ TRY AND MAKE A MOVE ON HAZEL, I WILL KILL YOU!" he screamed. He dropped me to the floor. Something was wrong. This wasn't Frank... I was about to open the door but, it was already cracked open. Hazel had been spying on us. When she saw me, she ran away. For a brief moment, I thought I saw two fiery eyes behind her...

_Mars..._

**A/N: Sorry this one was kind of short. But, I feel like the readers (YOU GUYS!) should have some time to predict what you think will happen with the Love Triangle when Mars interferes. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oh my gods! oh my gods! oh-my-gods! I can't believe it! Frank...

I was still running towards my cabin while fanning my face when I slammed into Annabeth.

"Oh my gods! Hazel? What's wrong!? You're fanning your face again! What happened?" she said with concern. We walked into my cabin and sat on the bed. I explained everything and what I saw.

"Really? We need to think about this logically. That's not like Frank." Annabeth said

"Maybe...maybe Frank is turning into a replica of his dad. I can't date someone like that." I said

"Like what?" she said. For the first time, a daughter of Athena was confused.

"Abusive. Crazy. Psychotic...like...well...MARS!" I yelled. I was frustrated.

"Hazel...I think you have to do what you have to do. Go talk to him" Annabeth said. Was she _encouraging _me to break up with Frank?

"Wait...then...what about his life stick?" I said. Would he want it back? Would we still be friends?

"I don't know, Hazel. People change. let's just hope he doesn't go crazy and try to harm you...if he does.." She said, pulling out her dagger.

We both laughed. I got up, wiped away the tears and walked over to Frank's cabin.

FRANK'S POV

Oh gods...what in the name of Mars did I do? Leo will never trust me again! What about Hazel? Will Leo tell her? All of a sudden, Hazel walked in.

"Frank...can we talk?" she said. Her voice was shaky.

"Sure, Hazel. What is it?" I said, trying to sound confident.

"I was watching and saw the whole thing. I saw what you did to Leo." she said.

"Hazel, I'm very sorry! It's just... I was worried about you... about us. I don't know what happened. I just felt...a surge of anger." I explained. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"Look, Frank. I think that you are becoming your father. I can't trust you Frank. But, I hope we can still be friends." she said. She reached for her coat pocket and handed me my life stick.

"Hazel? Keep it. You are still the person I trust most...even though we are broken up...Hazel...I'm truly sorry."

"Thanks Frank. That means a lot." she said. She put the stick in her pocket and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, Frank." she said and walked out the door.

HAZEL'S POV

I walked out the door and ran into my cabin. I turned off the lights and laid on the bed and cried. All of a sudden, the door creaked open. I saw a short, dark figure with curly hair.

"Hazel? Can I come in? I need to explain some things." Leo said.

"Sure...whatever." I said.

He turned on the lights and closed the door.

"Look, Hazel. When Frank did...what he did-" I cut him off and sat up.

"I just can't believe he would do that!" I exclaimed.

We locked gazes for a minute and I leaned in to kiss him.

LEO'S POV

Three words.

Best. Kiss. Ever.

Hazel has super soft lips and knows how to kiss. But, she belonged to Frank. I pulled away from the kiss.

"No, Hazel. You are Frank's girlfriend." I said

"Actually, I broke up with him...about 10 minutes ago. I'm sorry but, I need to go to bed. Can you please leave?" she said.

"Sure..." I said. I got up and just as I was about to walk out the door, she said "Leo...I lo-" and fell asleep.

I smiled, turned off the lights, and closed the door.


	5. Author's Note

I am so sorry for not writing in a while. I've been so busy with finishing school and family problems. But expect more stories this summer


End file.
